Average atmospheric concentration of carbon dioxide has steadily climbed up from pre-industrial levels of 280 ppm a century ago to over 390 ppm in 2010. The atmospheric carbon dioxide levels are increasing continuously due to rapid industrial growth worldwide to meet the ever increasing demand for energy. Major industrial sites like power plants, oil refineries and other processing plants such as cement, steel, and aluminium cause most of the carbon dioxide emission into the environment. The increased level of atmospheric carbon dioxide is considered to be one of the causes for global warming. In order to combat global warming, implementation of several precautionary measures such as the use of low carbon or carbon free energy sources like nuclear and wind, and other alternative methods such as capture and sequestration of carbon dioxide have been encouraged in recent years. Carbon dioxide capture combined with sequestration seems to be the most promising means for regulating carbon dioxide emissions today as the world is moving towards low carbon or carbon free energy resources.